Au détour d’un chemin…
by Myushi
Summary: Après une embuscade, Sanzô fut gravement blessé... Histoire mettant en scène Gojyo et Sanzô et leur sentiment, sans compter Gokû et Hakkaï qui restent présent et parfois trop imposant XD..
1. Interrogation !

**Titre :** Au détour d'un chemin…

**Auteur :** Abygaelle ( ou Aby )

**Base :** Gensoumaden Saiyuki

**Genre :** Yaoi, peut-être un lemon, mais pas sûr, ça dépend comment se déroule l'histoire !!

**Couple :** Gojyo x Sanzô

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Saiyuki, même si je m'octroierais bien Hakkaï !! Mais que je le dis souvent, l'espoir fait vivre, et je vous assure que je vivrais très longtemps…

**Note :** Je vous informe que c'est ma première fic sur Gojyo et Sanzô, alors j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira !

Ps : les petits poèmes sont de moi…

* * *

**Interrogation !!**

_--- Songe noircit par la réalité,_

_Rêve attrapé par l'irréalité,_

_Vision souvent illusoire,_

_Passion, nouvelle histoire !! ---_

Quelle heure était-il ? Vingt-trois heures, minuit, une heure du matin ? Sanzô l'ignorait, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était qu'il était encore le dernier éveillé dans cette auberge, le dernier à observer ces flammes qui offraient un si beau spectacle de danse dans la cheminée, le dernier avec sa cigarette qui fumait furtivement dans la semi-obscurité du lieu. Affalé dans ce vieux fauteuil qui avait du voir bon nombre de voyageurs le bonze réfléchissait à sa, non, leur mission, aux paroles de la trinité, à l'information révélée…

_Le sûtra du ciel sacré…Je dois le retrouver…_

Puis, simplement, il se leva avec désinvolture, s'étirant maladroitement pour se remettre quelques os en place, avant de tourner son regard améthyste vers la fenêtre. Attiré par la lumière lunaire, il s'avança avec nonchalance vers ce lieu envoûtant, avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord de cette dernière pour plonger ses prunelles violettes dans cet astre lumineux qu'était la lune. Silencieux, comme toujours, il chercha une cigarette dans son vêtement. Une fois cette dernière trouvée, il la porta à ses lèvres et l'alluma avec automatisme, avant de se replonger dans ses pensées.

_Continuer…Nous devons continuer vers L'Ouest…Toujours et encore vers l'ouest…_

_--- Rite étrange, renouveau d'un ancien temps,_

_Chant ancien, résonnant avec intensité,_

_Pacte interdit, espoir enfin réveillé,_

_Cérémonie incertaine, unissant deux enfants ! ---_

Plongé dans ses projets d'avenir, le blond ne fit pas attention à la présence qui fit son entrée dans les lieux, reconnaissant l'aura et les pas de l'inconnu. Finalement, il n'était pas le seul éveillé dans l'auberge. Caché dans l'ombre de la fenêtre, cette pensée le fit sourire. La silhouette semblait revenir des cuisines, et vu la lourdeur des pas, elle devait encore être à moitié endormie. Fumant une bouffée de ce bâtonnet nocif, Sanzô éclaira un instant son visage avec la lueur rouge que la cigarette laissait transparaître, attisée par le souffle du bonze.

Etait-ce un moyen dérobé de montrer sa présence ou était-ce simplement un simple automatisme que l'homme avait oublié d'arrêté ? Non, Sanzô ne faisait jamais rien au hasard, tout était fait selon un schéma pré-défini. Et comme il le voulait sûrement, l'ombre se stoppa net et plongea son regard en direction de ce dernier, ce qui provoqua un autre sourire dissimulé. Une voix hésitante se fit alors entendre.

- San…zô ?

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre Saru ?

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Rien qui te concerne et toi, je présume que tu as encore investit le frigo de l'auberge ?

- Non, pas du tout, je suis juste venu me chercher à boire…De toute façon j'ai vidé le frigo hier soir…

_Pourquoi je discute avec lui… Il devrait dormir !!_

- Tu aurais pu boire dans la salle de bain… mais passons… retourne te coucher, demain nous partons tôt !!

- Et toi tu vas…

- Saru… Obéit !! Je montrais plus tard !!

- Haï… Ayasumi Sanzô !!

- Bonne nuit !!

Après cette courte interruption dans ses pensées, le Bonze se replongea dans ses songes presque aussi facilement qu'il en était sortit. Il eut un léger regret d'avoir traité Gokû ainsi, mais il se ravisa vite en songeant que cela lui forgerait le caractère. Son esprit se reprit à vagabonder à travers les cimes de ses pensées, comme s'il cherchait une réponse à des questions enfouit au fond de son être.

_--- Miroir de l'âme, Question éternelle,_

_Foi brisée, nouvelle légitimité,_

_Que penser quand notre esprit est soudain frêle,_

_Que vouloir quand on ne sait ce qu'est la volonté ? ---_

Hypnotisé par ses interrogations, envahit par ses questions, le blond, à cette allure, n'était pas près de retrouver les bras de Morphée, bras pourtant si chaleureux parfois. Bref, toujours est-il que le bonze perdurait sur son bord de fenêtre, à ruminer dans son coin. Enfin, cela était sans compter l'arriver d'une nouvelle personne dans le lieu principale de l'auberge. L'être inconnu avait une démarche légère, presque silencieuse, s'il n'y avait pas ce bout de mégot rouge qui illuminait faiblement son visage, sa présence aurait put passer inaperçue. Enfin inaperçu pour tout le monde, sauf pour Sanzô qui avait toujours ses sens en éveille. Tournant son regard améthyste en direction du nouvel arrivant, le bonze prit un air blasé.

_Décidément, moi qui me pensais le seul éveillé, me voilà envahit par tout le monde..._

Mais il ne fut pas le seul à avoir la même réaction, l'inconnu lui aussi, eut cette pensée, sauf qu'au lieu d'être blasé, il afficha un sourire franc et amusé. Bref, une attitude qui allait bien à cette personne. Mains dans les poches, il fit un pas, puis un autre, et encore un autre jusqu'il eut rejoint le lieu escompté. S'arrêtant à deux centimètres du bonze, l'homme se décida enfin à prendre la parole, gardant son sourire satisfait et ses mimiques amusées.

- Toujours pas couché Sanzô… C'est pas bien pour un Bonze !

- La ferme Gojyo !

- Rohh, le petit est grincheux parce qu'il manque de sommeil !

Le bruit sourd mais très reconnaissable de l'armement d'une arme se fit entendre, et en moins de temps qu'il en fallait pour dire « ouf », le demi-Youkaï se retrouva avec l'arme du blond pointée en sa direction. Voyant que ce dernier ne plaisantait pas, le garçon tenta de calmer la situation…à sa manière.

- Calme !… Tu as perdu ton humour en même temps que ton sommeil ?

Sanzô commença alors à presser sur la détente.

- Tu veux goûter à une de mes balles ? C'est gratuit !

- C'est bon, c'est bon !! Je plaisantais !

L'homme à la chevelure vermeille s'installa à côté du bronze avant de plonger son regard écarlate sur l'astre lunaire. Un silence alors s'installa, un de ces silences pesant ou aucune des personnes présentes ne sait quoi dire. Chose qui n'était pas faite pour troubler Sanzô qui inspirait simplement à un peu de calme pour réfléchir à la suite du voyage et répondre à ses fantômes.

_--- Retrouvailles !! A quand pour moi ?_

_Apaisement ou la fin du port de ma croix,_

_Accumulation de sentiments contradictoires,_

_Qui additionnés, formules mon histoire ! ----_

- Sanzô…Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

- Nani ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

- Avec Hakkaï nous avons bien vu que quelque chose te chiffonnait… Même le saru l'a remarqué, il nous a interrogé… Alors qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

- Betsuni ! ( rien de spécial )

- C'est tellement insignifiant que tu n'en dors pas… Suis-je bête, pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé plutôt !!

Gojyo se tapa le front comme accentuer cette parole, quand l'arme du bonze vint de nouveau montrer son éclat argenté.

- Aucun humour !

- Si, d'ailleurs il est mortel !

Le demi-youkaï préféra ne rien répondre à cela, ayant subitement un éclair de lucidité ou alors était-ce un simple instinct de survie ? Toujours est-il qu'il reprit son sérieux avant d'enchaîné dans une prise de parole, bien décidé à savoir ce qui tracassait son bronze… Euh, le bronze. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, il n'aimait guère voir cette expression soucieuse du visage de ce dernier. Biensûr, le blond était toujours soucieux, mais cette fois-ci là, c'était différent, cela semblait plus profond, Gojyo le ressentait. Chose qui le troublait plus que les soucis de l'humain, pour être honnête.

- Bon, tu te décides à me donner un semblant de réponse ou je dois te harceler de parole jusqu'au moment où tu craqueras ?

- Parce ce que tu crois vraiment réussir à me faire plier sous ton blabla continuel ? Tu oublies que j'ai de l'expérience avec Gokû !

- Mais qui parle de te saouler comme le saru te saoule ?

Sanzô arqua un sourcil se demandant de quoi pouvait en parler cet idiot. Mais il n'eut le temps de songer à rien d'autre que déjà le kappa repartit de plus bel dans sa prise de parole.

- On se fait du souci… Et que tu ne sois pas concentré risque de nous poser des soucis lors de nos prochaines confrontations…

_Nous voilà enfin arrivé au cœur du problème… Ils ne veulent pas à avoir encore plus se préoccuper de ma protection…Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé auparavant !!_

- Je serais me défendre si c'est ce qui te pose problème…Maintenant que tu es rassuré, … Je peux espérer un temps soit peu de calme et de solitude ?

Gojyo ne répondit rien à cela, il se contenta de contempler la lune argentée, sans bouger, comme l'aurait souhaité le bonze, recherchant de l'isolement et non de la compagnie. Son regard au reflet violet se posa alors sur le demi-youkaï, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il se surprit alors à le fixer plus qu'il ne le devrait décemment, observant la couleur rougeâtre des cheveux de ce dernier, commentant avec des adjectifs positifs les reflets de ces derniers. Non, décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui.

_--- Pourquoi mon cœur se fige maintenant ?_

_Pourquoi cette sensation d'enserrement ?_

_Qu'est ce que je ressens à présent,_

_Dans ce cœur en plein mouvement ? ---_

Il détacha alors son regard de Gojyo difficilement. Il était comme hypnotisé. Cela en devenait franchement gênant. C'est pour cela qu'il se leva, c'est pour cela qu'il prit la direction de l'escalier qui menait aux chambres. Il ne prononça aucuns mots, et il espérait que le kappa perdure dans son silence. Mais l'espoir fut vint, car lorsque ce dernier remarqua que le bonze prenait congé, il s'exprima. Sa voix était calme, mais étrangement sérieuse, chose qui déconcerta le blond plus qu'il ne devrait l'être.

- Oyasumi et évites de trop penser Sanzô…

Le bonze resta un moment interdit, hésitant entre lui répondre et sentir son cœur s'emballer ou s'engager dans les escaliers, pour faire comme s'il l'ignorait. La deuxième solution emporta le vote haut la main. Sanzô disparut donc dans le monticule pour rejoindre sa chambre.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive… Pourquoi mon cœur s'est affolé comme ça quand ce kappa pervers m'a parlé ? …_

Arrivant à sa chambre, le bonze se dirigea vers son lit pour se coucher. Plus fatigué qu'il ne l'aurait cru, assommé par ses questions, il s'endormit très rapidement, avec l'image du demi-youkaï gravé dans son esprit. Pendant ce temps là, Gojyo avait prit le rôle de Sanzô et s'était plongé dans ses pensées, ne songeant pas à leur mission, mais à son cœur et à un blond qui hantait ses rêves depuis déjà quelques jours…

_--- Interrogation éternelle,_

_Désir sûrement réel,_

_Voici en une définition,_

_Ce que signifie passion !_

_Voix du cœur, fait moi l'honneur,_

_Que mon âme efface mes peurs,_

_Pour qu'enfin je possède la volonté,_

_D'avouer mon sentiment à l'être aimé ! ---_

**A suivre …**

* * *

_Aby :_ Ah ! Enfin finit _« regarde l'heure »_ Awaaah, il est 04h38 o-O

( Baffff !!)

_Aby :_ Ailleuh x-X, qui m'a tapé T-T… _« regarde en direction d'où venait le coup et voit Sanzô et son baffeur »_ Mais ça va pas la tête X-x'', ça fait mal ton truc !!

_Sanzô :_ La ferme… Tu viens de me réveiller avec ton cris…

_Aby :_ Et x-X'' parles moi autrement, je suis l'écrivain_… « Entends le cliquetis d'une arme »_ Bon je vais me coucher avant que le bonze ne me tue !!

Voilà, voici mon premier essaie sur Saiyuki !! Mettez vos avis… Reviews, Reviews, Reviews… Oops, mon clavier s'est bloqué… Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, si Sanzô ne m'a pas tué entre temps ( rire jaune…) !!


	2. Vie éphémère !

**Titre :** Au détour d'un chemin…

**Auteur :** Abygaelle ( ou Aby )

**Base :** Gensoumaden Saiyuki

**Genre :** Yaoi, peut-être un lemon, mais pas sûr, ça dépend comment se déroule l'histoire !

**Couple :** Gojyo x Sanzô

**Disclamer :** Bah les personnages de Saiyuki ne m'appartiennent toujours pas…Mais j'espère toujours !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Kaya Kunami :_ Anô…Merci pour cette review fort amusante _- essuie une larme de fou rire -_, par contre j'attends la cassette que tu as faite_ - mode curieuse -… _Sinon, merci pour ce compliment _- rougis -_ Mais j'adore quand même tes fics, elles sont beaucoup mieux que les miennes _- tire la langue -…_ Pour la suite, descends un peu XD !

_MageGaHell :_ Merci pour ton avis et ces petits compliments ( ps : évite de redire que tu aimes les réflexions de Sanzô, sinon, il va plus se sentir_ - reçoit un coup sur la tête, mais ne regarde pas, car sait d'où ça vient -_… Pour la suite, bah comme Kaya, regarde en dessous XD !

_Kusanagi :_ _- tap-tap-_ Brave otôto-kun, tu es un gentil garçon…Mais onegaï…arrête ces compliments fort gênant pour ma petite personne _- Rougit outrageusement -_

_Saïne :_ Oui, ça vient X-x'', mais ils ont tous quoi avec la suite. Lol, non sérieux, merci pour ta petite review… Et encore heureux que j'ai respecté leur caractère, sinon, je sens que je me serais faite tuer -)…Merci encore !

_Kamara62 :_ Je savais qu'il y avait un piège quelque part T-T… Il faut écrire une suite_…- se met au boulot - _lol, regarde en dessous, normalement, elle devrait y être cette suite -)

_Warriormeuh :_ _- mords-_ comment ça t'es la mordue ? Lol, sinon, après vérification, je t'annonce que ta check-liste est ok !… _- oublie quelque chose -_ Ah oui ! Merci pour la review et pour les poèmes ( la chose la plus facile à écrire dans cette fic…o-O )… Pour la suite, bah comme pour les autres, regarde en dessous ! XD _- Re-mords pour la route -

* * *

_

**Vie éphémère !**

Une ombre, adossé à une fenêtre regardait avec mélancolie, un ciel gris peuplé de minuscule filament d'eau. Cigarette fumante à la bouche, seul le silence régnait autour de lui. Rien ne semblait bouger dans les environs, pourtant trois autres silhouettes se dessinaient dans la pièce. Une étendue sur un grand, ne faisant aucun mouvement, une autre étant assise sur une chaise, le buste allongé sur le même lit, visage engouffré dans ses bras et la dernière debout dans un coin de la pièce, semblant observer la scène avec aphasie et inquiétude.

L'ombre se releva alors soudainement et dans une voix soucieuse mais se voulant détachée, s'adressa à l'homme adossé au mur.

- Il faut que je prenne l'air… Envoie moi Hakuryu s'il y a le moindre changement !

- Haï! Mais ne t'éloigne pas trop Gojyo…Ils ont dit qu'il pouvait se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre !

Le Kappa n'entendit pas la dernière réplique de Hakkaï ou fit semblant de pas l'entendre, ayant quitté la chambre. Il s'avança dans les couloirs peu éclairés, se dirigeant au hasard, sans réellement avoir un but précis. Il avait simplement ressentit le besoin de sortir de la pièce, pour ne pas hurler de rage devant cette impuissance qu'il ressentait. Silencieux, il marcha plongé dans ses pensées…

_Trois jours, trois jours que cette pluie règne en maître dans le ciel, trois jours que nous sommes enfermés dans cette pièce, trois jours que nous nous morfondons d'inquiétude pour ce bonze peu orthodoxe… Trois jours ou je ne sais plus donner de la tête pour ne pas hurler de rage, contre ce blond qui joue la belle au bois dormant… Trois longs jours… Pourquoi ne suis-je pas arrivé à temps ? … Pourquoi n'ai-je pas eut le temps de le protéger ? …_

**Trois Jours auparavant !**

Une agitation régnait dans le véhicule qui roulait depuis maintenant heure à présent. Les quatres compagnons, après un copieux petit déjeuné, surtout pour le saru, avaient quitté l'auberge assez rapidement, se remettant en route pour leur mission. Et comme d'habitude, Gojyo et Gokû se chamaillaient à propos d'une possibilité de triche. Et comme toujours, Sanzô fit une intervention musclée pour arrêter tout ce bruit, et ceci, bien entendu, aidé de son arme fétiche, son revolver. Et Hakkaï, conduisant la voiture, s'amusait silencieusement de la scène. Bref, une nouvelle journée banale dans la vie de nos héros.

Enfin, c'était sans compter ce rocher au milieu de la route, le freinage brusque de Hakkaï, et les choques douloureux qui suivirent ce changement un peu brutal de conduite. Sanzô qui venait juste de reprendre sa place, put observer le par-brise de la jeep d'un peu plus prêt. Gokû lui put voir en détail le coude de Gojyo qui lui admirait avec un peu de désinvolture un pied de saru. Chacun se remettant de ces émotions, ce fut le bonze qui fut le premier à réagir. Et évidemment, ce ne fut pas une réaction amicale. Le blond attrapa le jeune homme pas le col, le menaçant de son arme.

- Bordel Hakkaï tu nous as fait quoi là?

- Je nous ai évité un choque plus dur !

Il montra le monticule de pierre en plein de milieu de la route. Suivant la direction indiquée, le bonze lâcha sa victime, avant de descendre de la voiture, visiblement très énervé. Il se tourna vers ses compagnons de route pour déverser sa colère.

- Non mais je rêve ! Qui est l'idiot qui a osé foutre un rocher en plein milieu de la route … Non mais il faut être…

- Sanzô… Coupa Gokû avec grand sérieux.

- Quoi ? Lança le bonze avec toujours autant de colère.

- Je sens du sang !

L'annonce eut pour effet de calmer le Blond et faire sortir les deux autres de la voiture, chacun regardant le saru pour voir d'où venait l'odeur. Répondant à leurs regards interrogateurs, le jeune garçon désigna d'un geste de la main le Nord, un petit bois comme il y en avait temps dans le coin. Le bonze, pour s'assurer à vive voix de la certitude de l'information, interrogea le singe.

- Tu es sûr !

- Haï

- Alors on y va ou on se tape le discute…Parce que si c'est cela, je demande à Hakkaï de faire du thé.

- Uruseï Kappa pervers… C'est pas le moment !

- Et bien, si on ne peut même plus faire de l'humour…où va le monde !

- Allons-y ! Temporisa Hakkaï, histoire de calmer la situation avant que ça dégénère en bataille rangée.

Sur ces mots amplis de sagesse, la petite compagnie se mit en route vers le lieu indiqué par l'adolescent…

**Aujourd'hui !**

La silhouette mi-allongée sur le lit se redressa lourdement, le visage à demi-ensommeillé, elle scruta la pièce pour faire un rapide bilan du lieu où il se trouvait. Puis, se souvenant de tout, elle prit la parole. La voix encore ensommeillée donnait tout de même la sensation qu'elle était inquiète.

- Ne, Hakkaï… Où est Gojyo ?

- Partit se dégourdir les jambes !

- Ah !…D'accords…

Son visage s'assombrit, en même temps que ses perles noires se posèrent sur la silhouette immobile qui était sur le lit.

- Hakkaï, redit moi ce que le médecin à dit… Onegaï…

- Que tout était revenu en place, l'hématome s'est résorbé et en conséquence, il devrait bientôt se réveiller…

- Demo…Il a dit ça hier et y 'a toujours pas de changement…

- Gokû patiente encore un peu… Tu crois pas que c'est une blessure comme cela qui va tuer notre bonze légendaire.

Tentant de faire de l'humour à la Gojyo, le brun essayait de rassurer le saru, même si lui s'inquiétait également pour le blond.

- Oui, tu as raison…

Il laissa un sourire enfantin envahir son visage, rassuré par les paroles de Hakkaï. Pendant ce temps, le kappa atteignait le hall du bâtiment. Toujours plongé dans ses pensées, il décida que le temps ne se prêtait pas à une ballade solitaire, il se posa donc sur un des fauteuils, avant de se rallumer une cigarette. Laissant sa tête basculer sur le bord du siège, il regarda les lumières tout en expirant la fumée de cigarette.

- Tsss, y'a pas idée de se mettre dans des états pareils…

Il se redressa, avant de poser ses bras sur ses jambes, son regard se plongeant sur le sol, admirant avec nonchalance le design.

- Mais pourtant… Oui pourtant… J'aimerais…être à sa place…

**Trois jours auparavant !**

Atteignant la forêt, les quatres acolytes pénétrèrent dans les lieux avec toute la méfiance qu'ils devaient avoir dans ce genre d'actions. Marchant avec observation et calmes, ils s'enfoncèrent toujours plus dans le bois. Et avant qu'ils ne sentent le piège se refermer sur eux, les quatres voyageurs se retrouvèrent encerclés par de nombreux Youkaï. Amusés par cela, les missionnaires se préparèrent à affronter, ce qui semblaient pour eux, un affrontement de routine.

Mais là encore, c'était sans compter le nombre croissant de leurs assaillants. Repoussant les attaques, tuant le plus grand nombre d'ennemis, chacun à sa façon se mettait l'ouvrage. Gojyo avec son shakujo, s'amusait comme un adolescent avec un nouveau jouet, comme Gokû et son nyoïbo, par ailleurs. Hakkaï usait de son Ki et Sanzô de son arme. Et ainsi chacun lutta à sa manière. Et repoussant toujours et encore le nombre de Youkaïs qui ne cessait de monter. Commencent à perdre le rythme, certain échappèrent au coup meurtrier de telle ou telle arme.

Et ce fut cela, qui entraîna l'équipe dans un affolement totale. Un Youkaï, après avoir échappé à un jet déferlant de Ki, se précipita jusqu'à Sanzô, lança au même moment une sorte de lance sur ce dernier. Gojyo et Gokû voyant la scène se précipitèrent en direction du bonze, mais ils ne furent pas assez rapide, seul le Youkaï fut stoppé, la lance transperçant le buste du blond qui s'écroula une minute plus tard. Ne pouvant pas atteindre Sanzô qui était blessé, Gokû dans un excès de rage brisa son contrôleur et massacra avec violence tous les assaillants qui se trouvaient sur la scène. Pendant ce temps, Hakkaï se précipita vers le bonze pour s'assurer qu'il était encore en vie…

La bataille fut vite achevée, mais la satisfaction due à la victoire était absente. Les trois hommes veillant sur un corps inconscient. La décision fut vite prise, étant donné que Hakkaï n'avait pas les ressources nécessaires pour soigner une telle blessure. Le corps inerte du bonze fut mit dans la jeep avec le plus grand soin, et ils partirent en quête d'un hôpital. Une chance pour eux, la ville n'était pas très éloignée. Le Blond fut donc prit vite en main. Mais l'inquiétude restait présente dans le cœur des trois compagnons, surtout dans un en particulier…Et comme pour agrémenter cette scène, la pluie vint s'inviter à l'action, amplifiant par la même occasion la mélancolie des amis…

**Aujourd'hui !**

Un gémissement suivit d'un mouvement. Deux actions presque anodines qui firent s'exciter le saru. Hakkaï tenta bien entendu de le calmer, mais ce fut en vain et ce dernier ne lui en voulait pas, comprenant parfaitement la réaction du garçon. Instinctivement, il se rapprocha du lit. Un autre mouvement et deux prunelles violines firent honneurs de leurs présences. Gokû qui ne put contenir sa joie bien longtemps, plongea sur Sanzô, se lova dans ses bras, prononçant son nom avec une joie certaine.

- Baka Saru…Lâche-moi ! Tu me fais…

- Demo…Sanzô…

- Gokû! Laisses respirer !

- Anô…Haï…

Déçu, mais tout de même heureux que le bonze soit enfin réveillé, l'adolescent s'écarta de ce dernier. Le fixant, il semblait ne pas vouloir le quitter des yeux, comme s'il craignait qu'il se rendorme si jamais il ne le regardait plus. Voyant le regard interrogateur de Sanzô qui ne semblait pas tout comprendre à ce qu'il se passait devant lui, Hakkaï reprit la parole.

- Gokû…Va chercher Gojyo s'il te plait…Et dit lui pour Sanzô!

- Demo…

- Gokû…

- Haï!…

A regret le saru quitta la pièce, et ce ne fut pas sans mal. Mais quand la porte se referma derrière le garçon, Sanzô ne perdit pas de temps et interrogea son vis-à-vis.

- Alors… C'est quoi le délire ? Et je fais quoi dans ce lit ?

- Soka !… Tu te rappelles l'embuscade dans le petit bois ?

- Un signe positif de la tête permis au Youkaï de continuer.

- Et ben tu…

Durant l'explication de Hakkaï, Gokû finit par atteindre le hall de l'hôpital et ainsi retrouver le demi-youkaï dans une étrange position. Silencieux, il l'observa un instant avant de finalement faire remarquer sa présence à ce dernier.

- Gojyo…

Le kappa ne bougea pas, ne semblant pas l'avoir remarquer, enfin, c'est ce qu'on aurait pu penser si la voix de l'interpellé ne s'était pas élevée.

- Lâches moi le saru…

- Ne m'appelle pas Saru…

Rétorqua l'adolescent avant de continuer.

- Et je suis venu ici pour te dire que Sanzô s'était réveillé!

A ces mots, le jeune homme se redressa et fixa, et poussa un cri.

- Nani ? Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plutôt !

_Réveillé! Sanzô est réveillé… Enfin … oui, enfin…_

Le Kappa se leva et partit précipitamment en direction de la chambre du blanc, laissant Gokû et sa stupéfaction un peu en arrière. Il ne mit pas beaucoup de temps pour arriver devant la porte. Mais arrivé devant, il se stoppa. Main sur la poigné.

_Me calmer ! … Je dois me calmer !…Ils ne doivent rien voir ! …Il ne doit rien savoir !_

Gojyo poussa alors la porte, essayant de prendre un air détendu. Et comme à son habitude, son entrée fut argumentée par une prise de parole assez sanglante.

- Alors Monsieur la belle au bois dormant, on a enfin décidé de rejoindre les mortels !

- La ferme kappa pervers !

- Ô mais notre bonze national à l'aire de mieux se sentir aujourd'hui !

_Il va bien…Alors pourquoi mon cœur est-il toujours aussi serré?… Pas grave !…Il va bien !_

- Crève !

L'arme dans un geste presque automatique se pointa sur le demi-youkaï. Laissant un rire s'esclaffer, Gojyo s'alluma une clope, chose qui augmenta la colère de Sanzô.

- Gojyo ? Tu as vu Gokû? Je te l'ai envoyé!

Coupa Hakkaï, jouant une nouvelle fois les modérateurs avec un air amusé.

- Ouai…J'ai vu le gamin ! Il ne devrait pas tarder, il était derrière moi !

Et comme pour prouver ces mots, le nommé fit son intrusion dans la chambre, pestiférant conte le kappa.

- Putain Gojyo qu'est qui t'a prit de partir en courant ! …Tu aurais pu m'attendre !

- La ferme le saru ! Tu t'es ramolli, c'est pour ça que je t'ai semé si facilement !

- Ne m'appelle pas saru…Et je ne me…

Gojyo n'entendait plus Gokû brailler, son regard s'était posé sur Sanzô qui s'affairait à contenir une colère, et en même temps un amusement. Le kappa posa un regard rassuré sur ce dernier, esquissant un léger sourire. Hakkaï assistait amusé par la scène voyant le regard du demi-youkaï, remarquant surtout que tout s'arrangeait finalement !

_On peut dire que tu me causes de sacré soucis Genjyo Sanzô… Mais merci de t'être réveillé… Trois jours !… Trois jours que j'attends cela !… Les trois jours les plus longs de ma vie !…_

**A suivre …**

* * *

Voilà fin du second chapitre ! Et oui, Sanzô ne m'a pas tué…XD 

J'espère que cela vous ira !

Par contre, ce chapitre, comme vous avez put le voir, est dédié à Gojyo… Et normalement, si je ne me trompe pas et si mon esprit reste logique, le suivant sera dédié à Sanzô!

Bon, donner votre avis merci par avance ! Des reviews pour que je sache si je dois m'acharner sur ce texte ou si je le mets au panier…


	3. Découverte !

**Titre :** Au détour d'un chemin...  
**Auteur :** Myushi  
**Base :** Gensoumaden Saiyuki  
**Genre :** Yaoï, Romance, Lime Soft ( lemon par la suite …Peut-être XD )  
**Couple :** Gojyo/Sanzô  
**Disclamer :** Bah les personnages de Saiyuki ne m'appartiennent toujours pas…Mais bon, tant qu'il y a de la vie, y'a de l'espoir. Chapitre dédié à un certain pingouin XD …  
Euh, sinon... désolé pour ce long retard pour cette fic... Je suis impardonnable T-T.. Et merci pour toutes vos reviews - happy - !  
**Ps :** les poèmes sont de moi ;)  
_Pensées_

**Découverte ! **

_--- Songe au coin d'un feu, bercé par le son de la pluie !  
__Crie sortit de nul part, bousculant le calme de cette nuit !  
__Je me lève, je le suis, j'arrive vers ce bruit.  
__Et là, se dessine, le cauchemar d'une autre vie.  
__Un souvenir passé, présent et futur…  
__Fuit part des fantômes aussi loin qu'ils purent.  
__Mais rien… Rien en ce monde ne put la fuir,  
__Elle, armée de sa faux, vous poursuit sans sourire,  
__Pour vous annoncer que le temps ne se stoppe jamais…  
__Que tout est éphémère, la vie comme la paix.  
__Qu'elle soit d'esprit ou de cœur…  
__Car on garde toujours son cœur… ---_

Sanzô était comme ailleurs dans cette scène, tout ce remue ménage le rassurait bien que l'agaçait. Cependant, il trouvait que quelque chose ne tournait pas comme d'habitude, un je ne sais quoi qui laissait un léger arrière goût d'amertume. Ca le ramenait dans son passé, en compagnie de son maître. Cet homme qui lui avait tant appris… Le bonze revint à la réalité quand on le prit à parti. Son regard toujours froid, il regarda la personne qui lui demandait son avis, avant de se lever, sans évidemment répondre. Le pauvre Gokû aurait du se douter que le moine ne lui aurait pas répondu. Mais le dit moine ne put aller guère loin, car un bras le ramena à la position assise sur le lit, et ce, avec un grand sérieux. Ce qui était rare quand on considérait à qui appartenait le dit bras…

- Non, non ! Le malade doit rester aliter. » Signala avec un certain amusement le rouquin en agitant son doigt en signe de négation.  
- Retire ta main immédiatement de là avant que je te montre ce que le malade peut encore faire ! »  
- Oh ! C'est que le moine mordrait ! »

Gojyo était en plein rire. Rire qui cessa quand il vit sous son nez une arme avec la sécurité retirée. Bon, deux choses, doit Sanzô était de mauvaise humeur… ou soit il était de mauvaise humeur. Bon, en fait, ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude. Mais méfiant, tenant surtout à sa vie, il recula et le lâcha. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de lancer un nouveau pique à ce cher bonze au caractère déplorable.

- Ola, je vois que cette lance ne t'a toujours pas donné d'humour ! »

A cette petit provocation, il joignit une cigarette à ses lèvres. Cigarette qui lui fut bien vite retiré par un petit brun qui montrait avec gravité le panneau à l'entrée de la chambre.

- Tu ne peux pas fumer ici. On est dans un hôpital ! »  
- Mais oui, mais oui ! Je ne savait pas que les saru savaient lire ! » Se moqua Gojyo éloignant à bout de bras la pile électrique qu'était Gokû tout en allumant une seconde cigarette.  
- Gojyo… » Intervint Hakkaï, toujours avec ce même sourire qui lui ressemblait tant, en lui prenant la cigarette. « Gokû a raison ! »

L'intervention de Hakkaï coupa Gojyo qui se calma, un peu frustré sur le coup, il devait avouer. Mais bon, ce fut fort heureux, car un certain blond à la veine pulsante était sur le point de faire un double meurtres. Donc pas de meurtres, mais une série de questions. Le moine trouvait que quelque chose clochait de plus en plus dans cette scène. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Et cela l'agaçait plus que les batailles continuelles entre le Kappa et le Saru. Il devait trouver quoi avant de le faire ce meurtre. Grognant, il retenta de se lever, persuadé que ce roux irritant ne viendrait pas l'arrêter. Et ce fut le cas. Cependant, quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargea, faisant grogner un certain blond et sourire un brun.

- Tu dois encore rester coucher Sanzô… C'est le docteur qui l'a dit ! » Fit Gokû avec des yeux implorants.

Sanzô songea à une malédiction ou plutôt à un cauchemar. Un cauchemar qu'il vivait depuis trop longtemps déjà. Grognant d'agacement, il hésita entre donner un coup de baffeur à ce stupide singe ou bien obtempéré, pour le moment… Il devait avouer qu'il ne se sentait pas assez en forme pour discuter de quoi que ce soit avec Gokû. Par contre, il pouvait l'éloigner. Ce qui lui donna une sombre idée.

- Le docteur a raison ! Alors puisque je ne peux pas me lever, va me chercher de quoi boire et manger ! » Il lui tendit sa carte de crédit. « Tu peux aussi prendre à manger pour toi et les autres ! »  
- D'accord ! » Fit la pile électrique répondant au nom de Gokû, qui d'un coup oubliait son inquiétude. Faut dire que les soucis sa creuse.  
- Je l'accompagne ! » Se proposa Hakkaï en prenant la carte. « Hakuryu, vient, nous allons avoir besoin de toi ! »

Le petit dragon blanc émit un petit sifflement et vint sur l'épaule du youkaï. Le brun lui caressa le sommet du crâne, en soupirant un peu ennuyé.

- Je sais, tu auras droit à deux jours complets de repos ensuite. Notre Sanzô doit encore ce reposer ! »

Un 'piou' heureux se fit alors entendre, accompagné d'un sourire de son maître…

- Je vais garder notre malade en attendant ! Hakkaï, n'oublie pas les cigarettes ! » Lança Gojyo avec un sourire plein de provocation, destiné bien entendu à Gokû.

Et la moitié du groupe quitta la chambre laissant en tête à tête, un demi youkaï et un humain grincheux, ne laissant pas le temps à Gokû de répliquer. Hakkaï, sur le coup, avait été plus rapide et avait poussé le singe en dehors de la pièce. Sanzô fixa alors Gojyo et se souvint de la scène de l'embuscade. Tout avait été très vite, mais il se souvint des mots du kappa… Des mots étranges qui dans le feu de l'action étaient compréhensible, mais en y songeant à présent. Pourquoi lui avoir lancé un « Baisse toi Sanzô, je ne veux pas te perdre maintenant ! ». Plus il y songeait, plus ça lui semblait 'anormal'. De plus en plus agacé par ce fait, il se redressa, se moquant pas mal des conseils des médecins. Il avait viré Gokû de la chambre justement pour cela. D'ailleurs, quand il vit Gojyo bouger pour intervenir, il lui jeta un tel regard que le rouquin s'abstint de bouger le plus petit doigt ou dire la moindre des choses…

Et Sanzô se leva. Ce fut tant bien que mal et le résultat fut très loin d'être glorieux. Un moine à terre avec un sentiment de rage qui n'avait d'égal son sentiment de frustration. Gojyo, en voyant cette scène, se redressa et vint à lui. Il le souleva sans lui laisser le moindre choix, et le ramena à son lit. Ce qui évidement ne plus pas au blond, qui détestait par-dessus tout, l'aide des autres. Même si en l'occurrence, il n'y avait pas que cela. Sans pour autant mettre le doigt sur ce fait qui commençait vraiment à lui prendre la tête. Comme s'il avait besoin d'avoir d'autre soucis que cette fichue mission qui n'avançait vraiment pas ces derniers temps…

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé que je sache ! » Grogna le bonze alors qu'il se retrouvait à nouveau sur son lit d'hôpital.  
- Mais ce fut un plaisir ! » Répondit ironiquement le roux alors qu'il retournait sur le fauteuil non loin du lit.

Sanzô grogna, mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Pourquoi ce foutu kappa restait-il donc dans cette pièce ? Il ne lui avait rien demandé. Oui, il se répétait et alors ? C'est vrai ça…. Il n'avait pas des filles à draguer, de l'alcool à boire ? Sanzô s'agaça encore plus quand en son sein, il trouvait rassurant de l'avoir ici. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait d'avoir ce genre de penser. Il se redressa et fixa ce… ce.. rah… Gojyo.

- File moi une cigarette ! »  
- Une cigarette ? » Répéta amusé le demi Youkaï. « Mais nous sommes dans un hôpital. Comme l'ont si bien fait remarqué notre singe et notre chauffeur, il est interdit de fumer ! »  
- Tu as finit ? » Fulmina Sanzô qui bouillonnait plus que sur place là. « Tu me l'as files ou je dois venir la chercher ! »  
- Je serais bien tenté de voir ça ! » Rétorqua plus qu'amusé Gojyo. « Mais bon, je vais être gentil avec le malade ! »

Sanzô le regarda avec noirceur mais prit la cigarette que lui tendit le rouquin et l'alluma en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire ouf. Le blond soupira d'aise à l'évacuation de la fumée nocive, avant de se replonger dans ses pensées. C'est alors que d'étranges souvenirs lui revinrent. Il y avait la vielle pie qui le guidait dans une sorte de chemin, non, rêve, enfin, il ne savait plus trop quoi et qui lui montrait ses compagnons de voyage, alors que lui, se sentait attiré vers une chaleur apaisante et reposante. Evidement, cela ne dura pas longtemps. S'il tenait cette soit disante déesse… Grognant, il essaya de se souvenir des différentes scènes de ce voyage hors du commun…

_--- Un pas, un seul, et je me retrouve devant toi…  
__Deux pas, et déjà tu es derrière moi…  
__Je doit trouver la bonne cadence…  
__Ce rythme qui nous fera entrer en résonnance…  
__Un demi pas, une porte entrouverte…  
__Je la pousse, et je te vois, seul, dans un coin.  
__Alors le silence s'installe avec un étrange soin,  
__Laissant à ma vue brouillée aucune perte…  
__Tu es là, silencieux, m'attendant…  
__Tes pensées son à moi, je les entends…  
__Quel est ce déroutant sentiment,  
__Qui sonne dans mon cœur vaillamment… _

Il se souvenait d'une porte qu'il poussa sous les conseils/ordres de la pseudo déesse. Et il était tombé dans une chambre, cette chambre d'ailleurs, quand il y songeait. Il se rappelait de se voir allonger avec Gokû qui le veillait sur son lit et Hakkaï non loin, Gojyo était là aussi, prêt de la fenêtre. Il ce souvenait de détail, car il avait hurlé de tout son saoul sur le rouquin, car il se tenait à sa place. Bien entendu ce dernier n'avait pas entendu, mais dieu que ça avait fait du bien de hurler de la sorte. Et alors tout avait changé. Gojyo quittait la pièce sans que Sanzô ne put comprendre pourquoi. Le problème avec ce voyage/rêve, c'est qu'une certaine personne avait oubliée de mettre le son. Et dire que ça se disait déesse… Tss ! De nos jours, même les bons dieux étaient durs à trouver. Enfin bon, curieux de savoir ce que Gojyo pouvait bien faire. Non pas que cela l'avait gêné de ne pas le voir à son chevet, mais bon , c'était suspect comme attitude. Surtout si on se fiait au regard de Hakkaï. Ce genre de regards n'arrivaient que très rarement… et ce n'était jamais très bon.

Donc bien décidé à découvrir le mot de la fin, il suivit le kappa pervers vers… la salle d'attente ? La déesse semblait beaucoup s'amuser de cela, si on dénombrait le nombre de gloussements à la seconde. Si elle avait put oublier de mettre le son aussi pour ça, Sanzô ne lui aurait fait aucun reproche. Cependant, ne prononçant rien en ce sen, il se contenta d'observer Gojyo, l'entendant soudainement. Mais pas de vive-voix, non, intérieurement, par pensée. Le moindre songea en premier lieu à une mauvaise plaisanterie de cette fichue déesse, mais quelque chose lui avait comprendre que non… Et le voyage avait cessé, cette … enfin Kami-sama avait disparue et lui ouvrait les yeux…

Le moine frappa du poing dans sa main, se souvenant soudainement ce qui clochait dans tout cela. Cependant, il fut ramené à la réalité par un roux qui avait le visage presque collé au sien, et qui lui parlait, semble t'il, depuis un bout de temps si on considérait les derniers mots du dit roux…

- Sanzô… Ca va ? Tu veux que j'appelle le médecin ? »  
- Oï… tu as deux secondes pour éloigner ton visage de là ! »  
- Ah te revoilà ! » Soupira Gojyo avec un profond soupire de soulagement. « J'ai vraiment cru sur le coup que je devait te faire du bouche à bouche pour te réveiller ! »

Bon le soulagement n'était pas pour cela, mais le demi Youkaï songea que c'était l'argument le plus valable pour s'expliquer. Il se voyait mal exprimer ce qu'il avait ressentit à l'instant, alors que lui-même avait du mal à le saisir. Cependant, Sanzô savait pertinemment que cela n'était pas la vérité. Mais il ne dit rien, résolvant enfin ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans tout cela. C'était déjà ça de moins. A cette pensée, tant bien que mal, il se glissa hors de son lit et se dirigea vers cette fenêtre qui était occupée, il y a quelques heures de cela, par un kappa aux tendances perverses… Il fixa alors l'extérieur, réalisant que la pluie était de mise. Etrangement, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Pourtant la pluie avait une profonde signification pour lui. Repoussant cela au fond de lui, ne tenant pas à se prendre la tête sur un nouveau sujet, il soupira un nuage de fumé avant de se plongé simplement dans ses pensées…

_Pourquoi cet étrange rêve ? Cette vielle peau avait quoi encore en tête pour me montrer ça. J'étais parfaitement bien dans cette chaleur ambiante !_

De nouveau, à cette pensée, il grogna, avant de sursauté, trop concentré sur cet étrange rêve, voyage ou autre nom étrange, pour sentir venir quoi que ce soit, en sentant la main sur son épaule. Il se tourna et fixa alors Gojyo qui le fixait avec un sérieux bien trop rare pour signifié quelque chose de bon. Notant bien le fait qu'il ne pourrait échappé à cette prise de parole, il prit le paquet de cigarettes du demi Youkaï et en alluma une autre, venant de terminer la sienne à l'instant… Quelque chose lui disait qu'il en avait besoin, mêmes 'il éviterait bien cette conversation qui allait promettre… Son début de maux de tête lui hurlait à outrance. Ou était-ce des reste de son petit coma de grand blessé ? Qui sait…

- Sanzô ! Nous devons parler ! »

Il l'avait dit… Les minutes, heures qui allaient suivre, allaient être longues, très longues… et douloureuses… Pour sa tête ! Car le bonze savait parfaitement ce que voulait dire Gojyo. Et comprenait maintenant bien le jeu de cette foutue déesse.

- Et bien ? Accouche ! Tu veux peut-être que je te tienne la main ? » Grogna le blond avec sa sympathie légendaire…

_--- Un mot est parfois douloureux…  
__Deux sont signes d'un avoué…  
__Mais une phrase entière est un engagement…  
__Est-ce que je souhaite entrer dans ce jeu ?  
__Entrer et voir si je vais me faire tuer ?  
__Ou simplement connaître un déroutant firmament ?  
__Je ne sais pas, j'écoute alors cette phrase.  
__Peut-être qu'après cela, je serais en phase.  
__Mais je n'y crois pas, n'y crois plus…  
__Car l'espoir à toujours été peine perdue ! ---_

**A suivre …**


	4. Révélation ?

**Titre :** Au détour d'un chemin...  
**Auteur :** Myushi  
**Chapitre :** 04  
**Genre :** Yaoï, Romance, Lime Soft (lemon par la suite …)  
**Couple :** Gojyo/Sanzô  
**Disclamer :** Un quatrième chapitre demandé avec Harcèlement lol ! Les pingouins sont vraiment dangereux pour la santé quand ils sont fans --''…  
**Ps :** les poèmes sont de moi ;)

_Pensées

* * *

_

**Au détour d'un chemin  
****- Révélation ? -**

_Une ombre sur le chemin se dessine,  
__Illusion d'un rêve, ou fin d'une réalité ?  
__Lentement elle m'absorbe pour me capturer,  
__Je lutte, me débat, mais perds devant un signe._

_Signe de la défaite, obscurité omniprésente.  
__Signe de la perdition, tourbillon enivrant.  
__Signe de l'illusion, réalité troublante.  
__Signe de l'être aimé, choix d'en temps._

**------**

- Sanzô ! Nous devons parler ! »

Il l'avait dit… Les minutes, heures qui allaient suivre, allaient être longues, très longues… et douloureuses… Pour sa tête ! Car le bonze savait parfaitement ce que voulait dire Gojyo. Et comprenait maintenant bien le jeu de cette foutue déesse.

- Et bien ? Accouche ! Tu veux peut-être que je te tienne la main ? » Grogna le blond avec sa sympathie légendaire…

Le rouquin grimaça à la remarque de Sanzô. Qu'il lui tienne la main hein ? Voilà une chose que Gojyo ne voulait plus qu'on lui fasse. Depuis longtemps, il s'était débrouillé seul, alors ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait laisser quelqu'un l'aider. Lui tenir la main… Non mais franchement, ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre parfois. A cette pensée, il prit la cigarette du moine borné et s'en aida pour allumer la sienne avant de lui redonner, tout simplement. Il savait pertinemment que le temps qu'il prenait pour lui répondre devait le faire bouillir sur place. Simple petite vengeance pour avoir suggéré, même si c'était de la pure ironie, de lui tenir la main. Quoi que, dans un certain sens, il voulait bien lui tenir sa main. Mais là, d'un coup, il sentait que Sanzô ne voudrait plus… Allez savoir pourquoi… Cette pensée lui tira un sourire digne de lui. Ce qui lui donna le courage - enfin, si on pouvait appeler parler de ses sentiments du courage -, de dire ce qu'il avait à dire !

- Non merci ! Mais c'est gentil de le proposer Sanzô ! » Commença t'il avec un sourire qui disait, attend, y'a une suite à ces mots. « Mais ça ne se fait pas d'abuser d'un malade. A moins que ce malade veuille un peu de réconfort ! »

Ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Un déclic, une détonation, et étrangement, Gojyo n'entendait plus de l'oreille gauche. Aucun humour ce moine tout de même. Le rouquin soupira, remit une mèche rougeâtre en place, avant de sourire. Cela avait quelque chose de charmeur, mais sérieux en même temps. Un je ne sais quoi qui laissa Sanzô avec une cigarette au bec et de l'étonnement plein la tête. Il n'y a vraiment pas à dire. Cette déesse avait bien joué son jeu. A merveille. S'il la tenait… Il en ferait des confettis !! Un soupçon dépité, et au trois quart agacé, il mit en visé de nouveau le demi-youkaï, qui agitait les bras, sourire au lèvres, mais sérieux en même temps…

- Parle ou meurs ! »

Il n'avait franchement pas le temps, l'humeur ou la volonté d'attendre patiemment que la volonté de cette déesse de pacotille continue de se mettre en place le capturant complètement. Il ne faut pas rêver non plus, il n'était pas un certain singe. Retirant sécurité et armant son pistolet, Sanzô s'apprêta à tirer à nouveau avant d'être coupé – dommage, selon les pensées de Sanzô, le tuer l'aurait bien arrangé sur le coup – par un demi-youkaï toujours aussi agité mais aussi trop sérieux pour ne pas être louche. Et s'il le tuait finalement ? Son doigt peut déraper après tout… Mais il ne dérapa, il se contenta d'écouter comme le reste du corps du bonze…

- Du calme ! Du calme ! Et arrête la clope, ça te monte à la tête. Je t'offre un verre pour te calmer. »

Un petit sourire narquois avait accompagné ces mots dits avec une ironie plus que visible. Gojyo avait des envies suicidaires semble t'il. Ou alors ce qu'il avait à dire était bien plus dur que de recevoir une balle anti Youkaï, au choix… Bref, il tournait autour du pot, en était conscient pourtant ne cherchait pas changer cela.

- Je suis certain que ça te fera le plus grand bien. Il serait dommage que notre bonze national fasse une syncope. Il nous est si préci… »

Gojyo n'eut guère le temps de finir sa phrase qui se retrouva à faire une acrobatie pour éviter, de justesse, une balle. Il faut dire qu'il l'avait cherché celle-là. Mais toujours sourire aux lèvres, il reprit son équilibre, visant le canon encore fumant de l'arme de Sanzô avant de le regarder lui, remarquant la veine pulsante et le regard meurtrier. Un « oops » serait bienvenue, si Gojyo n'avait pas d'autres idées en tête. Il s'amusait au lieu de parler. Le rouquin avait quelque peu oublié ses objectifs sur le coup… Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop. Une certaine Kami-sama devait hurler de son coin d'observation là…

**------**

_Pourtant, tout n'est pas si noir…  
__Pourtant, tout n'est pas désespoir.  
__Une lumière triomphe dans cette obscurité.  
__Un chant, des mots restent réalité._

_Je n'ose pourtant pas les dire,  
__N'ose pas les avouer, par crainte.  
__Je me cache donc avec feinte,  
__Et joue ainsi les grands martyres._

**------**

- Crève ! » Hurla presque Sanzô qui voyait plus rouge que jamais.

Il perdait son temps, c'était tout ce qu'il voyait. Ce temps si précieux qui le menait vers l'Ouest. Cette quête qu'on lui avait imposée mais que pour rien au monde il ne renoncerait. Sanzô savait pourtant qu'une autre scène avant le départ devait se jouer. Un dieu avait joué les curieux et avait fait en sorte que le destin soit celui dont il avait envi. Un simple jeu qui était cauchemar pour ce moine solitaire que ne désirait rien de plus qu'une bonne bière, son paquet de cigarette et la paix. C'est bien pour cela que son arme état toujours en joue. C'était pour cela que deux balles manquaient dans son chargeur. Et surtout pour cela qu'il savait qu'une troisième serait également manquante. Il ne voulait plus jouer. Terminé. Son cœur allait se la fermer une bonne fois pour toute. Ce kappa pervers allait gentiment rentrer dans sa chambre. Ainsi l'obscurité et le calme seront enfin ses compagnons de fin de nuit. Il ne désirait rien de plus, rien de moins…

Mais cela c'était sans compter un certain rouquin qui avait décidé sans vraiment s'exécuté de dire ce qu'il ressentait ? Pourquoi ? Embêter Sanzô très certainement, mais aussi pour exprimer un poids qu'il était temps de libérer. Il n'avait pas que cela à faire. Se torturer l'esprit à cause de choses qu'il n'était même pas censé ressentir. Elle en prenait un coup sa réputation de dragueur sans faille. Bien que s'il réussissait à mettre ce blond grincheux dans son lit, sa réputation risquait de monter en flèche. Etrangement, cette idée revigora le roux qui s'approcha sans peur de cette arme fumante et la dévia sur la gauche avant de saisir le menton d'un certain moine hors de lui, si on mesurait son regard et cette petite veine sur sa tempe gauche, pulsante. Là, il approcha son visage et frôla ses lèvres aux siennes et se reculer tout bonnement rapidement, satisfait de l'effet ressenti. Bon, il savait aussi que l'effet boomerang de son geste serait douloureux, même s'il ignorait en quoi, mais ça valait franchement le coup…

Et le « en quoi » vint simplement s'imposer à lui avec un certain baffeur qui s'écrasa contre sa joue. Ce fut douloureux mais bien moins qu'une balle entre les deux yeux. Amusé, il n'y avait pas en douté, rassuré, même si rien ne se voyait, il s'arma de son plus grand sourire et restant égal à lui-même – peut-être un peu trop – se lança dans une prise de parole pleine d'entrain.

- Ô un bonze tout rouge. C'est de la rage ou le fait que tu as aimé ? Tu veux peut-être que je recommence et plus franchement ? Tu dois être tellement novice là dedans ! »

Gojyo offrit son plus beau sourire alors que pour la troisième fois, une balle siffla prêt de son sublime corps. Et vu la précision là, il était peut-être temps de se calmer avant de passer de vie à trépas avant d'avoir dit ce qu'il avait à dire. Ce qui serait assez ironique, il fallait bien le dire. Ce fut donc un Gojyo sérieux qui prit la place du kappa pervers. Il devait cesser de jouer avec le feu. Il le savait pertinemment. Mais que voulez-vous, mettre en colère est un Sanzô est tellement amusant, qu'il est difficile d'y résister. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'essayer…

- Oï ! Tu vas finir par blesser quelqu'un ! Et surtout réveiller le singe ! »

Gojyo croisa les bras et s'appuya contre le mur. Son regard fut happé par la lune le temps d'un instant. Juste assez longtemps pour se souvenir de toutes ces questions qui l'avaient envahit quand Sanzô était mal au point. Tous ces doutes. Toutes ces pensées néfastes. Mais aussi ces joies ressenties. Ce soulagement. Cette assurance qu'il avait quand IL n'était pas loin… Il ne devait pas fuir cette réalité. L'accepter et l'affronter. Comme il affrontait ce passé qui le hantait… Son regard se tourna alors vers le blond à l'arme toujours pointée sur lui. Il était d'un sérieux, cela en troublait Sanzô qui se demandait ce qui venait de se passer, tout en le sachant parfaitement en même temps…

- Cesse de jouer et parle ou crève… » Fit toujours aussi menaçant le bonze qui trouvait que la limite avait vraiment été passé, pour ne pas dire outrepassée…  
- Baisse cette arme… » Soupira le roux. « - … le temps du jeu est terminé ! »

A ces mots, il se décolla du mur et se dirigea vers la fenêtre afin de mieux voir la lune, silencieusement, trop silencieusement pour être honnête, selon Sanzô…

**------**

_Mais cela doit cesser,  
__Cela doit vraiment changer.  
__Un pas me sépare de la lumière.  
__Un pas simple comme une prière._

_Le faire est un avouer,  
__Le fuir n'est que faiblesse.  
__Faiblesse mourante en tristesse.  
__Faiblesse que je dois balayer._

**------**

Cependant, Sanzô ne dit rien, il l'observa, arme finalement abaissée. Il choisit de se rallumer une cigarette, la sienne s'étant consumée seule, sans son aide. Il ne perdait pas des yeux le demi-youkaï se demandant comment ce dernier allait s'y prendre et surtout si c'était réellement pour les raisons qu'il pensait. Si cela n'était pas, il risquerait de faire un meurtre gratuit. Et l'équipe ne compterait donc plus que trois membres. Déjà que ça l'agaçait au plus haut point de s'être attaché pour ne pas dire enticher de ce roux agaçant, alors si ce dernier n'était pas d'accord et qu'il lui parle d'autre chose… Bref, il ne le quitta pas des yeux, fixant l'ombre rouge mélangée de noirceur, capturée par les rayons de lune. La scène avait quelque chose d'irréel ce qui ne plaisant encore moine à Sanzô. Alors quand finalement Gojyo se tourna sur lui-même et s'avança d'un pas lent vers lui pour finalement se figé à quelques millimètres de sa zone sécuritaire, il manqua d'oublier sa résolution de l'écouter avant de l'achever, pour l'achever directement…

Finalement, il ne fit rien, prit son mal en patience. Gojyo assez surpris de cela, hésita un instant avant que son instinct suicidaire ne reprenne le dessus. Si bien qu'il fit deux pas de plus, et saisit une nouvelle fois la cigarette de Sanzô. Cette fois-ci là pas pour allumer la sienne, mais pour la jeter. Et, simplement, et assez rapidement, ne souhaitant pas voir un moine bouddhisme lui échapper, il lui saisit le menton et lui donna un simple, mis sincère baiser. Ni plus, ni moins, avant de se reculer à distance raisonnable. Tout du moins, loin du baffeur. Pour l'arme c'était autre chose. D'ailleurs, il ne laissa pas le temps à Sanzô de la sortir, prenant la parole avant. Pas fou le demi-youkaï. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'il faisait…

- Avant de me tuer sans sommation, écoute ce que j'ai à te dire. »

Sanzô avait déjà l'arme pointée, étant rapide dans ce genre de geste, tout en le fixant avec une rage compréhensible qui cachait un certain rassurement. Au moins il ne s'était pas fait de fausses idées, s'il considérait le regard sérieux du rouquin. Mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il allait accepter qu'il l'embrasse à tout va. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre de niaiserie. Et surtout, il n'allait pas donner ce plaisir à cette déesse irritante qui se jouait un peu trop de lui et de cette mission !!!

- Tu as une minute pour t'expliquer ou sinon tu devras le faire avec elle ! »

Il avait montré son arme du regard. Arme déjà prête à tirer une quatrième balle. Et la définitive… Gojyo en était parfaitement conscient. Il ne pouvait qu'en être conscient. Sanzô n'avait pas un regard qui conduisait à l'hésitation. Cependant, comment dire en une minute tout ce qu'il avait en tête ? Comment le formuler tout bonnement. Il était un dragueur pas un poète. Il laissait ce genre de truc à Hakkaï, si tenté qu'Hakkaï dis ce genre de débilités. Bref, il chercha et sentant que la minute arrivait à sa fin, il prit la parole, laissant son instinct parler, tout en croisant les doigts. Son instant avait tendance à dire de sacrées bêtises quand il s'y mettait quelques fois.

- Désolé, mes lèvres m'ont suppliées de te goûter et je n'ai hélas… »

Hélas…. pas put finir sa phrase, car une balle siffla suffisamment prêt de lui pour lui écorcher la joue droite. Il le savait que son instinct serait de se protéger lui. Mais voilà, face un moine fou, son dit instinct avait des réactions suicidaires. Gojyo, pour plus de sûreté sortit son arme pour désarmer Sanzô tout en prenant la parole et se rapprochant rapidement de lui…

- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter avec ton arme ! Tu vas réveiller le singe ! »

Un fin sourire arriva alors qu'il était à présent face à lui…

- Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que je t'aime foutu moine dépravé !!! » Hurla Gojyo réalisant qu'il n'avait pas voulu le dire comme ça…

Mais que dire de plus que : Trop tard ? Il l'avait dit et avait été entendu si on constatait le regard mi-enragé, mi-troublé du dit moine dépravé …

**------**

_Aube naissante au bout du chemin.  
__Avoué lancé dans un élan de courage.  
__Tournez enfin cette sombre page,  
__Et offrez ce bonheur pas si vain._

_Ces mots, je les ai entendus.  
__Mon cœur leurs a à peine survécus.  
__Pourtant au fond de moi règne,  
__Des joies que jamais s'éteignent…_

_Je t'aime…_

**A suivre … **

(Pas taper les gens, mais suite au prochain épisode ; )


	5. Tant qu’il y a de l’amour, il y a ?

**Titre :** Au détour d'un chemin...  
**Auteur :** Myushi  
**Chapitre :** 05  
**Genre :** Yaoï, Romance, Lemon … Enfin tentative de Lemon plutôt. Pour comprendre lire  
**Couple :** Gojyo/Sanzô  
**Disclamer :** Bah les personnages de Saiyuki ne m'appartiennent toujours pas…Mais bon, tant qu'il y a de la vie, y'a de l'espoir. Toujours pour l'impératrice des pingouins…

* * *

**Au détour d'un chemin  
****- Tant qu'il y a de l'amour, il y a de l'espoir… Parait-il ! –**

_  
Mots dits au détour d'un chemin,  
__Cruelle destinée réservée par le destin.  
__Un pas me sépare de cette réalité,  
__Un pas que je ne peux effectuer…_

- Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que je t'aime foutu moine dépravé ! » Hurla Gojyo réalisant qu'il n'avait pas voulu le dire ainsi…

Mais que dire de plus que : Trop tard ? Il l'avait dit et avait été entendu si on constatait le regard mi-enragé, mi-troublé du dit moine dépravé … Finalement cet emportement n'était pas si mal tombé. Gojyo aurait bien laissé le sourire qui tentait de se montrer s'afficher, s'il n'y avait pas la réaction de Sanzô qui allait suivre. Même si pour le moment elle tardait à venir. Le petit Sanzô était troublé ? Ca aurait été à hurler de rire si le roux ne tenait pas à mourir dans d'affreuses souffrances pour cause d'éclat de rire incontrôlé. Gojyo, donc, en gardant son sérieux au possible, malgré ce sourire qui finalement avait gagné pas mal de distance, attendait la réaction de son vis-à-vis. Tout en restant sur ses gardes. Il espérait que cette réponse ne se traduise pas par une balle anti-monstre entre les yeux. Bien que, cela pourrait être aussi amusant de voir le blond sortir de ses gongs pour une remarque sentimentale avouée sous le coup de l'action.

La scène au point mort donna donc un moine déstabilisé, hors de lui et un youkai amusé mais curieux de connaître la suite. Gojyo n'avait plus de doute quand à la suite des évènements et il désirait encore moins effacer ces paroles. Tout cela devenait trop amusant pour cela. Il avait hâte, comme un enfant devant une surprise, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, de découvrir les réactions de son moine… Euh du moine pardon… Même si cela était risquait et dangereux pour sa santé. Mais que vaut une vie sans risque. Pas grand-chose si ce n'est de l'ennuie à perte de vue…

_Je me sens las dans cette scène,  
__Fatigué de porter ces chaînes.  
__Sans lumière, sans obscurité,  
__Perdu dans un jeu dérouté…_

Ce fut donc les bras nouvellement croisés qu'il attendit patiemment la réaction d'un blond à la veine pulsante. Sanzô était sur le point d'exploser tellement la coupe était pleine. Il était pratiquement hors de lui et se demandait comment d'une attaque surprise il avait pu se retrouver dans une telle situation. Il suspectait une certaine déesse d'avoir encore mis son grain dans ses affaires. Si jamais il arrivait à mettre la main sur cette dernière, il lui allait lui faire regretter ses jeux et ses indiscrétions. Quelle profite du spectacle, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Cependant, n'ayant pas sous la main de Déesse à remettre à sa place, il lui restait ce kappa pervers. Le moine le fixait avec une rage plus que compréhensible alors qu'il se disait qu'il n'avait pas le temps de jouer à tout ça. Il devait aller vers l'Ouest et arrêter toutes cette série de problèmes qui agrémentaient un peu trop sa vie ces derniers temps. Bref, il était arrivé au point où il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire. Sans pour autant trouver de réponse à cela. Bien que tuer Gojyo pourrait bien devenir une réponse qui lui apporterait une réponse satisfaisante et presque jouissive.

En bref, Sanzô se trouvait dans ce fichu engrenage dont il n'avait rien demandé, avec un foutu demi youkai pervers et pour couronner sa veine, avec une migraine monstrueuse. Il avait besoin d'une cigarette. Et d'un verre pendant qu'il y était. Sincèrement, il y a des jours comme ça où l'on regrette de ne pas avoir suivit son instinct et fait ce voyage seul. Néanmoins, n'étant pas du genre à regretter ses actions ou fuir ses actes, bien que là, il reverrait bien ses positions, il s'installa contre la fenêtre et monta sa jambe droite pour la poser sur le bord. Il ne quittait toujours pas des yeux ce roux agaçant qu'il mourait d'envi à cet instant de réduire à néant. Cependant, pas de quatrième balle de tirée, ni une purification mortuaire. Rien, si ce n'était un regard froid et meurtrier sans oublier ce foutu trouble qui devait paraître bien trop évident à son goût. Mais avait-il le choix ? Non… Là était tout le problème…

_Réalité étouffante née au détour d'un chemin,  
__Affrontement douloureux réservé par le destin.  
__Un pas me sépare ce troublant fossé,  
__Un pas m'empêche de glisser et me noyer…_

- Ne redis plus jamais ce genre de choses. Pensées ou pas, je t'interdis de les redire en ma présence. » Répondit enfin Sanzô de manière plus que sèche.

Gojyo l'avait fixé sans le quitter un seul instant des yeux. Il attendait cette réaction, même si elle ne fut pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Mais en fin de compte c'était mieux que rien. Sanzô avait réagi. Le rouquin en décroisa ses bras et se décolla de son mur pour s'avancer avec calme et légèreté vers le moine adossé à sa fenêtre. Arrivé à lui, il se pencha, et ce, jusqu'à que des lèvres atteignent les oreilles du blond. Ca avait quelque chose de suicidaire, mais en cet instant Gojyo savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait rien à craindre du moine. Parti ainsi dans sa lancé, il ne s'arrêté pas là, et continua ce qu'il venait de commencer avec l'assurance, la sincérité, mais également la provocation nécessaire pour faire réagir ce petit moine si prude et colérique en cet instant…

- Et si je le redis… Je t'aime… Que vas-tu me faire ? Me tuer ? Alors pourquoi ton arme est rangée ? Me maudire ? Où est ton sutra pour cela ? »

Gojyo l'embrassa sur la tempe, avant de reculer, et surtout continuer toujours et encore ce qu'il avait en tête.

- Je suis étonné de te voir fuir de la sorte. Sanzô aurait-il peur ? Comme c'est mignon ! Tu me parais encore plus adorable ainsi. »  
- La ferme ! » Grogna le blond tirant enfin sa quatrième balle mais qui manqua de très loin sa cible. « Je t'ai dit d'arrêter avec ça. De ne plus en parler. Compris ? »  
- Mais oui, mais oui ! J'ai parfaitement compris. Tu désires un gros câlin mais tu n'oses pas me l'avouer. M'aimerais-tu ? Ne dis pas non… » Une balle fusa au mot non, et érafla la joue de Gojyo qui ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. « … sinon, je serais déjà mort ! »

Sanzô bouillonnait rage, il tira une dernière fois et manqua sa cible comme toutes les autres fois. Ca l'énervait, mais il devait avouer que ce fichu kappa pervers avait raison. Il n'était pas du genre à rater sa cible sans raison. Grognant de nouveau, il posa son arme encore fumante, et fixa son vis-à-vis avec cette rage presque folie qui s'emparait de la totalité de son corps mais également de son esprit. Bon sang, cela l'agaçait. Il avait cette envie de laisser en plan Gojyo. Lui et ses observations. Quitter cette pièce pour se réfugier dans une autre. Seul, sans personne. Rien que lui et le silence. Mais il n'arriva même pas à faire un pas, se redresser et faire face à ce rouquin irritant. Alors partir. Cette constatation le fit enrager que plus encore… Gojyo, de son côté, essuyait le sang de sa joue, et le goûtait avec une autre provocation plus qu'évidente.

- Et alors ? Que vas-tu faire ? Tout cela ne sont que des mots qui ne conduiront à rien ! » Lança Sanzô irrité et sur la défensive…  
- C'est ce que tu crois… » Affirma le demi Youkai en s'avança vers lui et lui relevant le visage… « … Ce que tu crois… »

_La fuite est un choix que je refuse,  
__Je la laisse à ces hommes sans muses.  
__Je dois avancer et affronter,  
__Ces sentiments ainsi imposés…_

Un baiser coupa toute réponse au brun, début dans la stupéfaction un ballet auquel il n'aurait pas songé. Une main se glissa avec malice sous un vêtement. Navigua sur une peau fine et blanche, réveillant des sentiments, des sensations probablement peu connues. Et lentement, tout s'accéléra, les deux corps glissèrent sur le sol, formant une ritournelle d'un autre temps, une scène unique aux actions douces mais sincères…

Un battement de cœur suivit, deux corps qui se mêlent l'un à l'autre dans une symphonie de caresse, un soupir, un gémissement, un corps qui se cambre, première jouissance… voilà ce qui se dessine à nos yeux en cet instant. Un ébat amoureux de deux êtres aimants qui partagent leur amour en une union passionnée, en une union irréelle, mais en une union sincère et envoûtante. Sous des draps de soie blancs, deux ombres entremêlées s'esquissent alors que la lune éclaire de sa lumière pâle ces êtres chimériques. Un autre gémissement, un nom : «- Gojyo…». Un corps qui se tend, l'extase puis le silence. Un regard sur un blond, un sourire heureux, n silence entrecoupé par un souffle haletant. Une autre caresse, une autre façon de s'unir. Une préparation. Un corps qui se redresse et se prépare à découvrir un domaine inconnu de tous jusqu'à présent. Deux souffles rauques rompant le silence. Un regard qui demande une acceptation, un accord. Un signe pour un oui. Un mot, une déclaration, un nouveau calme…

C'est ainsi que débuta cette union pour être arrêtée en pleine action… La découverte commençait, alors que en cet instant un garçon endormi franchissait la pièce un air endormi se frottant les yeux.

- Ne Sanzô… J'ai faim… »

Gojyo regretta amèrement que l'arme du moine soit vide, car il aurait bien tué Goku en cet instant. Cependant, ne le pouvant pas, à son plus grand regret, il dut stopper ce ballet pourtant si agréable, et se glisser loin du bonze qui avait plus d'une veine pulsante en action. Le demi Youkai constata qu'il n'était pas le seul frustré ce qui le motiva à se donner une meilleure tenue, profitant du fait que cet abruti de singe dorme encore debout. Sanzô fit de même, grognant pour des raisons plus qu'évidentes ou presque. Dans un sens, il remercia le ciel que ce fichu singe soit intervenu. Cela l'avait empêché de faire la connerie du siècle. Mais dans l'autre sens, il se sentait si frustré qu'il avait cette envie assassine de faire avaler à Goku sa phrase. Histoire de le nourrir et cela, de manière définitive. Ne s'étant pas encore décidé, le blond termina de s'habiller, grognant à son habitude, tout en se redressant. Marchant vers Goku, arriver à son niveau, il le frappa avec force et colère derrière la tête…

- Tu n'as que ces mots à la tête bon sang ! »  
- Et c'est que maintenant que tu le remarques ? » Souligna Gojyo qui venait de s'allumer la cigarette du réconfort.

Un regard de Sanzô suffit d'ailleurs à lui faire comprendre de se la fermer. Et croyez le, pour une fois, il obéit. Il avait après tout obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Enfin presque. Mais c'était déjà pas mal. Il était au moins certain des sentiments de son moine grincheux. Il avait de quoi être satisfait, et un peu moins frustré sur le coup. Ce qui fit naître un fin sourire sur ses lèvres. Sourire qui énerva que plus le bonze…

- Enfin je dois avouer que j'ai également faim. L'exercice, même s'il n'est pas allé au bout, ça creuse. Tu ne trouves pas ? » Continua finalement le roux, ne pouvant vraiment pas résisté à l'envi de chercher le moine.  
- La ferme ! » Grogna le moine avant de revenir à Goku. « La cuisine, tout de suite… Et évite de vider les réserves de l'auberge ! »

Un grand oui et la non présence de Goku devant lui démontra que ce dernier était réveillé. A son grand damne si on considérait le fait que Goku s'était arrête à mi chemin pour se tourner vers Sanzô et le fixer avec une mine plus qu'interrogative.

- Ne Sanzô, de quel genre d'exercices vous parler ? Tu es sorti ? Tu sais que tu devais te reposer pourtant ! »  
- Cuisine ! » Grogna le Sanzô qui sentait sa patience arriver à bout.

D'ailleurs, Gojyo dut le sentir car la remarque qu'il allait faire, il la ravala s'étouffant sur le coup avec sa fumée de cigarette. Tapant sur son torse, il se calma, mais garda tout de même un sourire plus qu'amuser…

- D'accord… » Fit le singe perplexe avant que son estomac lui rappelle sa faim et donc son objectif premier…

_Découverte troublante au détour d'un chemin,  
__Sentiments éphémère devenu réel par le destin.  
__Un pas vient d'être franchi en cet instant,  
__Un pas qui signifie un nouveau temps…_

_Nulle faiblesse, nulle crainte ne sont en moi,  
__La fuite, je l'ai reniée pour un nouvel émoi.  
__Je ne sais pas où je vais ou qui je suis vraiment.  
__Mais une chose est certaine, c'est un tournant…_

Sanzô, agacé, contrarié, mais finalement serein. Des opposés très étranges quand on y songe. Se mit lui-même en mouvement pour rejoindre la cuisinez à son tour. Il repensait à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Son réveil après la bataille. Ces discussions… Ces révélations… Comme il haïssait cette déesse qui en cet instant devait jubiler de bonheur. Elle ne perdait vraiment rien pour attendre. Mais au fond, lui en voulait-il vraiment ? Il hésitait entre le oui et le non. Le oui gagnant encore pour le moment. Grognant à cette pensée, encore une fois, il continua vers cette nouvelle destinée, bien obligée. Il entendait déjà Goku revenir pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait. Avec ses yeux de chiens battus et tout le reste. C'est bon, niveau yeux de chiens battus il avait assez donné. Bref, passablement agacé, il s'éloigna sous le regard amusé de Gojyo. Ce dernier attendit d'avoir terminé sa cigarette pour les rejoindre et découvrir qu'au lieu de deux, ils étaient trois dans la cuisine…

- Oh… Que de monde dans cette pièce ? Je sais pourquoi le moine coincé… » Ce mot attira un regard sombre et meurtrier sur lui de la part du dit moine coincé. « … est là, ainsi que le singe ventre sur patte, mais toi Hakkaï, qu'est-ce qui t'a conduit en cuisine à une heure si tardive ? »  
- Tu veux dire ce début de matinée, je présume. Mais tu avais occupé pour te rendre compte que le jour est levé depuis une bonne demi heure. » Répondit amusé et un poil moqueur ? le brun tout en se servant un café.  
- Oui, j'étais trop occupé un dégelé un iceberg. »

Gojyo éclata de rire alors que Sanzô fumait de rage et que Goku avait une bonne centaine de points d'interrogation au dessus de la tête, ne comprenant vraiment pas de quoi il parlait. Il se leva d'ailleurs et inspecta Gojyo des pieds à la tête, à la recherche de quelque chose semble t'il. Il souleva son tee-shirt, et même ses bras, avant que le roux ne l'arrête et le repousse…

- Eh ? Tu nous fais singe stupide ? Je croyais que tu avais faim ! »  
- Bah je cherche où tu es mouillé. Pour dégeler l'iceberg, tu as du être mouillé, mais tu ne l'es pas. Tu n'a donc pas réussit ? Il est où ? Je peux le faire… Tu dois être trop faible pour ça… »

Goku ne put terminer sa phrase car un coup derrière sa tête et un grognement le fit se taire. Il fixa Sanzô, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il l'avait frappé alors que pour une fois, il n'avait rien fait. Se massant la tête, il prit une mine d'incompréhension la plus totale.

- Mais euh… Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »  
- Assied toi et mange, sinon nous partons immédiatement. Nous avons assez perdu de temps comme ça ! »  
- Mais… »  
- Mange ! »  
- D'accord… » Soupira Goku. « Mais ce n'est pas juste. Pourquoi tout le monde a vu cet iceberg et pas moi ! »  
- Oh mais tu l'as vu Goku. Il est plus prêt que tu ne le penses d'ailleurs. » Calma Hakkai, prenant une viennoiserie au hasard et la partageant avec Hakuryû, tout en souriant comme à son habitude.

La réponse du youkai laissa perplexe le singe qui préféra manger prenant la menace du moine réellement au sérieux. D'ailleurs, le dit moine fixa avec noirceur Hakkaï puis Gojyo qui rigolait ouvertement devant tout cela. Mais, estimant que réagir serait répondre à ces derniers, il opta pour l'ignorance attrapant le journal et s'allumant une cigarette. Il tendit sa tasse pour qu'on le serve, ce qu'on fit, et la but avec sérieux, lunettes mises sur son nez. Ne plus parler de ça, ne plus y penser. Reprendre la vie comme elle était avant cette fichue nuit… C'était ce qu'il avait décidé… Gojyo de son côté souriait, bien décidé à continuer ce qu'il avait commencé. Mais cette fois-ci là, il ferait en sorte de ne pas être dérangé. Pour le moment, il le laissa faire comme si rien n'était. Il lui offrait cet instant de répit, puisque tout cela ne faisait que commencer…

Le groupe termina de déjeuner… Après avoir récupéré toutes leurs affaires, la halte prit fin et tous reprirent la route faire l'ouest dans l'ambiance habituelle. Gojyo et Goku se disputant pour une question de faim. Sanzô qui les menace de mort avec son révolver et Hakkaï souriant qui conduisait avec calme vers leurs prochaines aventures… Rien ne semblait avoir changé et pourtant, une déesse de son siège d'observation nota un regard croisé, un message invisible et un sourire d'un certain rouquin…

- J'ai gagné le parie, paie moi Jirou ! »  
- Oui Kanzeon-sama… Le massage, à l'eucalyptus ou aux fleurs de roses ? »  
- Fais moi la surprise ! » Termina la déesse avec un sourire amusé…

_Au détour d'un chemin ou droit devant nous,  
__Voici le destin qui nous rend tous fou.  
__Un pas suffit parfois à l'éviter.  
__Un pas peu aussi vous y plonger…_

_Je ne sais pas si j'ai fait le bon choix.  
__Mais il me faut porte cette croix.  
__Je ne fuis plus et je n'ai plus peur,  
__Je soigne simplement cette âme en pleur…_

_Au détour d'un chemin je l'ai rencontré…  
__Avec un pas, je l'ai accepté.  
__Je suis libre, je suis léger…  
__Je suis un enfant nouvellement né…  
_

**Fin **

* * *

Pas Taper pour le pseudo lemon :) ...  
Pas ma faute...  
Sinon, voilà c'est fini et j'espère que ce chapitre qui s'est fait attendre vous plaira :) ... 

Myu'


End file.
